1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for manufacturing light emitting devices, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an LED (light emitting diode) package structure and a method for manufacturing LEDs using the LED package structure, wherein reflective layers of the LEDs are formed by photolithography and electroplating.
2. Description of Related Art
As a new type of light source, LEDs are widely used in various applications. An LED often includes a base, a pair of leads formed in the base, a light emitting chip mounted on the base and electrically connected to the leads, a reflecting cup surrounding the chip, and an encapsulant sealing the chip. Generally, the reflecting cup is made of a base material such as polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), epoxy resin, silicone. A reflecting film is formed on the base material for reflecting light emitted from the chip. However, the materials for forming the reflecting cup are deformable materials, especially at a raised temperature. Thus, after use of the LED for a long time, the reflecting cup may be deformed by the heat generated by the LED chip thereof, to thereby cause the reflecting film to be deformed or even separated from the base material. Such problem will unfavorably affect the light efficiency of the LED.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing an LED package structure and a method for manufacturing LEDs using the LED package structure which can overcome the limitations described above.